Sentimientos
by Yuki Jellyfish
Summary: [Kagehina.] [Yaoi.] [One-shot.] [OOC.] No dejes que un minuto, arruine tu día. Siempre existirá alguien a quien le preocupas, te ama y hará de todo para ver de nuevo en tu rostro una bella sonrisa. Dedicado a todas las personitas que alguna vez se sintieron solas


_**Disclaimer: **__Haikyuu no me pertenece su respectivo autor es Haruichi Furudate yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias con la única finalidad de entretener al lector._

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna. Quizás OOC._

_**POV Hinata.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_O N E - S H O T_

_._

_" Sentimientos. "_

_._

* * *

—_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?._—Es la pregunta que siempre resuena en mi cabeza "_¿por qué?", _¿acaso esta mal que sea bastante expresivo?, ¿realmente esta mal?, quiero que alguien me lo diga.

Cuando era mas pequeño no era bastante expresivo, muchos pensaban que no sentía nada, que era un cuerpo sin alma, sin expresión, vacío.

Por favor, que alguien me diga si lo que he hecho durante este tiempo esta mal, siempre he puesto a los demás antes que a mi, ¿por qué?, ¡oh cierto! para que sean felices, si ellos son felices yo también lo soy ya que creo y quiero pensar que están así porque están conmigo, no seré el mas educado, tampoco el mas responsable, mucho menos egoísta; Pero ¿por qué siento que cuando hablo o demuestro como soy se alejan?,no lo entiendo, **tengo miedo**, tengo mucho miedo **de quedarme solo**, aveces llego a envidiar a las personas que tienen muchos amigos, de seguro nunca se sentirán solos, los han de escuchar siempre.

Mi pecho duele, duele mucho, **quiero llorar, **pero no debo preocupar a mi familia, cada vez que llego a encariñarme con alguien algo malo sucede ¿acaso hice algo mal?, siempre actúo antes de pensar, soy muy impulsivo, lo se, pero por favor **quiero que alguien este a mi lado en estos momentos.**

Cuando las personas que quiero, compañeros y nuestros superiores que siempre me ayudaron a mejorar en el voleibol se sienten mal y creen que ya no pueden mas **siempre estoy allí**, aunque no nos digan que realmente están mal yo estoy allí, insistiendo, diciendo estupidez y media para que sonrían, aunque lleve una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro mientras les cuento cosas para que ellos me regresen el gesto, por dentro **tengo miedo**, no se dan cuenta pero tiemblo, tiemblo de miedo, ira, pánico e inclusive de celos, pero siempre mantendré la sonrisa que me caracteriza, siempre, porque si las personas que me odian me ven mal ellos estarán felices, pero mientras continúe sonriendo y mantenga la cara en alto ellos verán que puedo seguir adelante, aunque en muchas ocasiones me hubiera gustado dejar todo y ya no hacer mas, no moverme mas, no respirar mas, simplemente ya no vivir el mañana que a través de los ojos de mi hermana refleja un nuevo día, uno alegre y mejor.

Para mi es solo un cielo nublado y gris.

_"¿El día de mañana todos se irán?, ¿se alejaran de mi o simplemente se cansaran?."_

Mientras pienso esto visualizo el mañana sin mis amigos, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Me dejo caer sobre los escalones de la entrada del gimnasio donde practico voleibol, lo que me apasiona, donde puedo estar con todos, todos los que tienen la misma pasión que yo. Pero nunca va a faltar el que me maldice en susurros cada vez que me ve sobresalir, no entiendo la razón.

Por favor, solo...

_**Déjenme ser feliz tal y como soy.**_

Muchas veces he dicho que me siento mal pero lo toman a broma, cuando quiero un consejo o que simplemente me escuchen solo recibo un "_Deja de bromear Hinata" _y continúan hablando sobre cualquier cosa, después de eso comienzo a ser mas distante, cortante, por mas que no quiera ser así, por mas que no quiera volver a ser mi antiguo yo, no puedo, también tengo derecho de enojarme, de llorar y demostrar que me siento mal ¿no?, pero no, no lo hago.

_**¿Por qué?.**_

Nuevamente aparece aquella pregunta, siempre la escucho en mi cabeza y la respuesta que viene con ella es un _"Ríndete", "no sigas", "ciérrate en tus sentimientos", "siempre dejas que te pisoteen", "estas decepcionado de ti mismo ¿verdad?._

No.

No.

No.

Muchos no con diversos pretextos, quizás debería hacerle caso a aquellos pensamientos, si, debería...

—Ayuda.— Susurro para mi mismo con mi voz quebrándose poco a poco, alzo mi mirada para ver como el sol se oculta, ya no hay nadie en los alrededores de la escuela, desde hace unos minutos tocaron la campana para ingresar a nuestros salones, solo estoy yo, yo y mis pensamientos, como antes, mierda, me siento tan...

_Solo._

Sonrío con ironía al recordar como me siento, soy tan estúpido.

Sin percatarme muchas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y sollozos de mis labios, no hago nada, ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para silenciar alguno de ellos, mientras nadie me vea en esté estado todo esta bien.

En eso escuche a lo lejos unos pasos, como si alguien corriera, de seguro es alguien que olvido su bolso de comida y solo van a tomarlo de vuelta. Agacho la mirada y veo mis manos que ya están inundadas por mis lagrimas, brillaban por el atardecer.

Parecen pequeñas estrellitas saliendo de mis ojos, sonrío ante aquel pensamiento.

—¡Hinata!.— Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre pero estoy bastante cansado como para alzar la vista, al estar sumergido en mi depresión me es difícil saber quien me llama —¡HINATA!.— El grito se vuelve mas demandante y solo alguien puede gritarme de aquella forma, me sobresalto un poco y miro hacia arriba, me duele el cuello, supongo que llevo bastante tiempo mirando hacia el suelo, duele.

Entrecierro mis hinchados ojos al ver una figura a lo lejos corriendo hacia mi, es él, el responsable de hacer mi corazón latir con tan solo verlo, al que le he demostrado mi más sincera sonrisa pero también al primero en mostrarle la falsa. — Kageyama.— Hago el esfuerzo de sonreír pero me es imposible.

— ¡Idiota!.— Grita nuevamente ya delante de mi, esta agitado por correr, esta intentando recuperar el aire, yo simplemente lo veo, se ve bastante impresionante mientras el atardecer lo baña del lado izquierdo, yo, realmente...

_**Lo amo tanto.**_

— ¿Qué haces Kageyama?.— Preguntó con voz apagada. —¿No deberías estar en clase?.

— Cállate.— Levanta un poco la vista para verme con sus hermosos ojos azules, siempre me han fascinado, aunque parezca un tipo enojón y desinteresado por algo que no es el voley sus ojos demuestran todo lo que siente y mucho más. Sus sentimientos son tan puros y ahora, mientras lo observo fijamente me demuestra preocupación y algo más, aunque intente verse irritado o molesto al arrugar el entrecejo no puede, porque yo se lo que me dice con su mirada. —¿Por qué?.

—¿Eh?.— Escuchar aquella pregunta salir de sus labios me altera un poco puesto que esa simple interrogante es mi agonía de todos los días.

—¿Por qué te escondes para llorar?

— ¿A ti te gustaría que alguien te viera en un momento de debilidad?, al menos a mi no.— Le respondo desviando la vista, en mi rostro ya siento mis lagrimas secas.

— ¿Sabes? odio que hagas esto.

—¿De qué hablas?.— Lo veo de reojo mientras me levanto y gracias al escalón en el que antes estaba sentado soy unos centímetros más alto que él.

— ¡No tienes que alejarte!, ya no tengas miedo.— Al escuchar aquello apreté mis manos, me puse a temblar. — ¿Por qué Hinata?.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ QUÉ KAGEYAMA!?.— Grite irritado.

— Es lo que yo me pregunto, ¿por qué estas así?.— Ya no arrugaba el entrecejo y ahora me observaba de manera tierna, me sentía tan pequeño. — Siempre a esta hora vienes aquí a llorar, lo se porque te he visto desde la ventana del salón muchas veces, ya no tienes que hacerte el fuerte cada vez que estas con nosotros, si quieres llorar ¡hazlo!, nosotros te apoyaremos como tu lo has hecho, si quieres gritar lo haremos juntos, si quieres correr como un imbécil ¡hazlo!, saca todas tus frustraciones de una manera u otra pero que te quede claro que no te dejaremos solo.— Apreté los labios antes de que un sollozo escapara, mis ojos nuevamente se llenaron de aquella agua cristalina que no me gustaba mostrar, a Kageyama ya lo veía borroso pero no quería cerrar los ojos, tenia miedo de que al abrirlos él ya no estuviera delante mío diciéndome todo esto. — Hinata solo recuerda una cosa ¿si?.

— ¿Qué?.— Cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras temblaba, no quería abrirlos, tenia miedo de abrirlos y darme cuenta de que estaba solo y Kageyama era solo una alucinación mía pero aun así me arme de valor y los abrí dándome cuenta que el, **ya no estaba**.

Entonces rompí en llanto mientras colocaba mis manos en mis ojos, me temblaban las piernas y todo el cuerpo.

_¡NO!_

_¡NO!_

_¡LO SABIA!_

_¡KAGEYAMA NO ESTABA CONMIGO!_

_¡TODO ERA UNA MENTIRA!_

_¡ESTOY SOLO!_

_¡COMPLETAMENTE SOLO!_

— Tengo miedo, estoy solo, que alguien me ayude por favor, por favor, _**Kageyama, no me dejes.**_

— No estas solo.— Escuche un dulce susurro lleno de ternura detrás mío haciendo que abriera los ojos y retirara un poco mis manos mientras sentía como alguien me abrazaba del cuello. -Ya no pienses eso, aquí estoy y siempre lo voy a estar.

—¿Kageyama?.— Gire un poco mi rostro para ver que efectivamente Kageyama estaba conmigo. — ¡Idiota!.— Grité mientras giraba sobre mis talones y así abrazarlo fuertemente mientras continuaba llorando en su pecho, ocultando mi rostro y mojando su camisa del uniforme.

— Por favor, ya no te lastimes mas con tus pensamientos negativos, recuerda que todos nosotros estamos contigo, siempre, siempre estaremos contigo como tu lo has estado para nosotros, se que muchas veces me has dicho que te sientes mal y yo simplemente continuo hablando de cualquier estupidez pero es porque no se como reaccionar ante un momento así, te pido perdón, Hinata te dire un pequeño secreto.— Comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos tiernamente haciendo que me tranquilizara un poco, su voz tan suave y pausada me daba mucha paz.

— ¿Cuál?.— Pregunte mientras unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos y él se apartaba un poco para limpiarlos con su dedo pulgar.

— **No dejes que un minuto arruine tu día**_._—Susurró dulcemente para después depositar un tierno beso en mis labios, después de ello lo abrace fuertemente para desahogarme completamente. -Saca todo Hinata, no te lo guardes, aquí estoy.

Grite mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte y una vez calmado le volví a hablar. — Kageyama.

— Dime.

— ¿Qué clase te toca?.

— Ingles.

Lo aparte de mi viéndolo con sorpresa — ¡Vas a reprobar estúpido, no es tu mejor materia y te la saltas!.

— ¡Imbécil!, es tu culpa, ¿a quién se le ocurre llorar a la hora que toca esa materia?.— Me contesto mientras ponía un rostro como aquella vez que no pudo pasar un videojuego que nuestro superior Tanaka le había prestado, realmente me da gracia molestarlo.

—Torpe.— Sonreí mientras recargaba mi rostro en su pecho.

— Estúpido.— Sabia que se había ruborizado.

— Te amo Tobio.— Dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo miraba sonrojarse mas, realmente es divertido ver como se ruboriza.

— No digas eso. — Cubrió su rostro un instante para después devolverme la mirada. — Yo te amo mas, Shouyo.

Caminamos un poco tomados de la mano para que después lo soltara y lo mirara de frente. — Te reto a llegar a la tienda de Keichin-san.— Con eso emprendí la carrera siendo perseguido por Kageyama.

—¡Oye! aun no terminan las clases tonto, ¡regresa! seremos regañados por tu culpa.— Me alcanzó colocándose a mi lado.

— Aunque digas eso muy bien que quieres ganarme ¿no?.— Sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, nos miramos unos segundos mas para después mirar hacia adelante acercándonos mas hacia donde el atardecer nos continuaba iluminando, estar a su lado me hace realmente feliz, se que después seremos severamente regañados por el subdirector o por Daichi pero ahora eso me viene dando igual, por ahora quiero vivir el momento con la persona que amo.

_**No dejes que tus problemas te atormenten, continua, vive, aunque te sientas mal recuerda que no dejes que un minuto te arruine tu día.**_

_**Aunque el sol deje de brillar, en nuestras vidas siempre habrá personas que lo iluminaran y su luz será aun mas hermosa que el de una gran estrella.**_

_FIN._

.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Infinitas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya agradado este pequeño one-shot de mi otp especial. A todas las personitas que alguna vez se han sentido mal les dedico esta historia, aveces sentimos que el mundo esta en nuestra contra pero si se dan cuenta existen personas que los aman y se preocupan por ustedes, sonrían, tarde o temprano el día sonreirá con ustedes._


End file.
